The present invention relates to reinforcement assemblages formed at least in part of monofilaments of organic material, these assemblages being used to reinforce articles of plastic and/or rubber, particularly automobile tires.
French Patent 1,495,730 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,706 describe reinforcement assemblages made with conventional monofilaments of flexible polymers, the diameters of these monofilaments being greater than 100 .mu.m. These assemblages have low tenacities and tensile moduli.
It is known to use reinforcement assemblages formed of plied yarns of multi-filaments of liquid crystal organic polymers, for instance aramid multi-filaments, the diameter of each elementary filament being small, on the order of 13 .mu.m. These assemblages have high tenacities, but their tensile modulus is definitely less than that of the initial multi-filaments.
Japanese Patent Application JP-A-58-43802 describes the use, in the crown of an automobile tire, of monofilaments, possibly twisted together, which monofilaments may be made of aromatic polyamides. Said application does not give any information with regard to the mechanical properties of these monofilaments or of the assemblages which they form.
International Application PCT/CH90/00155, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,776, incorporated herein by reference describes aramid monofilaments having very high moduli and tenacities. Said application briefly mentions the possibility of using these monofilaments in reinforcement assemblages, but without giving any information as to the structure or properties of these assemblages.